It is known to conceal the space between a window panel and vehicle body panel by use of a metal molding which bridges the space and is attached to the vehicle body by a plurality of clips spaced along the length of the molding and engaged on studs welded to the body panel.
It is also known to provide a plastic extruded molding having a decorative portion which overlies the window panel and the body panel and is inserted into a bead of curable adhesive to attach the molding to the body panel and the glass. An example of such a window reveal moldings includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,119, Hedeen et al, "Window Reveal Molding".
It is also known to provide a C-shaped reveal molding which is mounted on the edge of the window panel prior to the window panel being installed in the vehicle body and independently of the adhesive which adheres the window panel to the vehicle body, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,673, Frabotta et al, "Windshield Reveal Molding". A preferred material for the window reveal molding is polyvinylchloride. A preferred curable adhesive for attaching the window panel to the vehicle body is a urethane adhesive. A shortcoming of such a construction is that the urethane may not tenaciously bond to the polyvinylchloride so that the retention of the molding on the vehicle depends entirely upon a mechanical and adhesive attachment of the molding to the window panel.
It would be desirable to provide a C-shaped molding construction which could be premounted on the edge of the window panel but would be effectively adhered to the curable urethane which mounts the window panel to thereby provide a tenacious connection between the reveal molding, the window panel, and the body panel.